A Testimony of Time
by xsakakix
Summary: Axel is normal kid in a loving family with only one problem: money. Roxas is a rich kid unloved, and unhappy -stranded in a small town for the summer. What kind of magic could spark between these two? M/M, Axel/Roxas paring. *CONT STARTING 11/6/10*
1. An Introduction of Character

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Kingdom Hearts, even if it is the best thing in the universe.

**Summary: **Axel is normal kid in a loving family with only one problem: money. Roxas is a rich kid, unloved, and unhappy - stranded in a small town for the summer. What kind of magic could spark between these two? Read and find out!

**Warning: **Mature and willing readers only. This story contains same-sex parings between men (_yaoi_) and sexual content. If this isn't your kind of thing please do not read or leave negative reviews. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Dedication: **This is for my older sister Julia, who helped me write it, and supports me no matter what. Thank you girly!

**Note: **This is my first story writing about my two favorite fictional characters, Axel and Roxas, and so I am little worried about messing it up. My sister told me I write in thought too much, and so I am trying to tone that down. The beginning may be a little slow, but please stick with me! I'm trying.

_Also please note, that this is just a chapter to get a FEEL for the characters and where they come from. The rest rest will be written from Axel's POV and will pick up I swear. Please don't judge weather or not you like this story from this chapter._

**THANKS FOR READING!!  
**

**--**

**A Testimony of Time**

**An Introduction of Character**

**--  
**

**Part One: **

**Hi, my name is Axel**

--

I sit on my back porch, watching the sun sink low behind the trees, and letting the evening set in around me. The air is stale, it comes with the hot weather of summer, but the night comes in clear and confident. With just a glance you could see the stars start blooming from the darkness in the sky – but the most encouraging thing amidst all this is the moon.

Large and round it settles itself in the distance, always seeming within reach, as its reflection shines on the surface of the lake in front of me.

The house I live in was passed down through my mother's side of family, and when my uncle died, we got the house. It rests just beside Travelers Town Lake, right across from the richer area of town, like an unconscious reminder of our place. The wealthier people in Travelers Town made sure they lived it up. Their zip code was like a city in its own, with houses as large as castles, and streets as clean as silk sheets.

I loved looking across the water at a dream, a life, which I would never achieve. I got to see all the beauty these people lived in and never really saw themselves. I worked and appreciated everything I got, those people took it all for granted, and this luxurious sight was the constant that kept me from thinking like they did.

I get up, stretch, and head back into the house. Inside my mother is cleaning up after dinner, while my father sat on his ass in the living room, yelling more than watching a football game. I close the back door and give my mother a small kiss on the cheek. What can I say? I'm a mama's boy.

"Hey sweetie," she smiles. "What were you doing out there? You seem to be going out there more and more lately."

"Just watching day turn into night," I say shrugging and move towards the stairs.

"Well, you make sure you get to bed soon, Axel. Just because its summer vacation doesn't mean you can start slacking off – and I am not driving you to work again because you can't seem to get up on time." I laugh and spin around to face her in an army solute.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I shout, causing her to make one of those mom faces, and shoos me away with her hand.

Upstairs I pull of a copy of my favorite novel "Chains of Memories" and begin to read. When I reach the next chapter I stop, marking my page, and turn off my light to sleep.

Through my window I see utopian paradise across the water, and just when I am about to turn away from it, I see a shooting star dart across my line of vision. Wide eyed I think about something to wish for before it is too late. Coming up short I whisper something simple, something that would happen no matter what. I wished for _change_.

--

**Part Two:**

**Welcome to Roxas's World**

--

The news my parents decided to dump on me last night had ruined all hope of getting away from them this summer. Now instead of running off to Destiny Island: Day Spa and Resort, with Kairi and Riku, I'm stuck going to Travelers Town with my parents.

"Good morning master Roxas," a maid addresses me, bowing her head.

Awake, showered, and dressed I head downstairs to breakfast. "Good morning," I say nodding to her. She moves passed me silently; clearly flustered I spoke to her, to clean my room. I smile to myself as I head down the spiral staircase, _she must be new_.

In the dining room my Mother sits at the end of the table, laptop in front of her, and coffee in hand. "Are you packed, Roxas?" She says not even raising her head to look at me.

"Good morning to you too Mother," I smile as sarcasm drips off my words. "If you wondering," I continue eyeing the newspaper, "your maids seem to packing my things as we speak." I drop the newspaper, uninterested; the comics have been taken out.

I sit and look at the breakfast that has been laid out before me. A plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon stare at me next to the assortment of drinks already pored for me that consist of milk, orange juice, and water along with a fruit plate and a mug of hot chocolate. And in case you're wondering, yes, next to the hot chocolate is a small plate with marshmallows.

Suddenly I lose my appetite but because I know that kitchen staff worked hard to make this for me, I eat half of everything on my plate. When I'm done I pick up the plate of untouched fruit, put three marshmallows in the hot chocolate, and head towards the kitchen.

As I pass my mother looks up from her work and gives me a warning glance, which I ignore, and continue on my way.

In the kitchen the servants are cramped together eating on an old wooden table that sits in the corner on the room. Discreetly I place the plate of fruit on their table. They all look up at me and smile; no words are exchanged. I walk to the end of the table and give the hot chocolate to a small boy no older than ten, who with wide eyes, mouths a 'thank you' which I return with a strong nod.

Ever since I was little I have always talked to 'the help'. As I got older, never growing out of my habit, my parents started punishing me for talking to them. Over time I learned not to say more than was expected, but that didn't stop me from giving them little souvenirs of my appreciation.

I leave, knowing there isn't anything else that can be done, and move up back to my room.

Suddenly clean, complete with a made bed, my room is quite simple. I didn't design it and most of things in it were put there for looks, but the book shelf and art supplies belonged to me.

Those things gave me an outlet from just about anything. And these were things the maids wouldn't have packed.

Fishing out a book bag I pack things I really need: Two sketch books, a pencil bag, and my favorite novel "Chains of Memories". Along with my laptop, cell phone, and ipod I was complete, and ready to go.

I sling my bag over my arm and turn to leave. I'm almost hesitant but this place really doesn't hold anything for me – so to make a scene and keep up my persona with my parents – I slam the door and practically run into the house butler, Charles.

I stop just in time, face to face with the man the pretty much raised me, his face is dead serious as always.

"Charles," I say drawling his name out.

"Master Roxas your car is ready." He points to the front door, "and your parents are waiting."

"Thank you, Charles." I reply grinning, "Aren't you going to wish my a nice summer? I will miss me won't you?"

It's a rare moment when Charles shows his emotions and this time it is no different. He pauses, looks around – and when he's sure no one can see us, he smiles. But not just any smile, a real full blown smile, that makes my heart swell. We hug quickly and he whispers – "Have a wonderful summer."

Then the moments over, and he regains his composer.

Leading me to the door, he addresses me as his master, giving me a light good bye. My parents are watching.

I walk stiffly to my ride, and would you know it? I'm riding alone. I don't complain though, its not that I want to ride with them for the six hour road trip, it just busts my bubble that they are so discussed with me that they don't want to ride with me.

My mother and father say nothing to me as they head to their cars, and just to get on their nerves I yell: "HAVE A NICE RIDE!" and get into the car.

My driver knows me well enough to know I like to watch movies on lone trips. The screen is already down, and selections of my favorite movies are on the floor, ready for me. I instantly find something to watch, Plant Earth on DVD, and put in the first disc.

As the narrator starts talking I lie down across the seat and close my eyes. "Wake me up when we get there," I tell my driver – I know he can hear me.

--

Six hours later my driver does his job and wakes me up. He also informs me that my parents have left for the night, a meeting, and won't be back for the rest of the day.

This doesn't effect more than the thought that I'll have the house to myself, so I collect my bag, and get out of the car.

The house is big – but not as big as our other house – but it is beautiful. Made of all red brick, its french doors stand high with white trim and ivy grows around it in random places, the front pouch is surrounded in flowers. The house has charm that's for sure, and I have to wonder if my parents even notice this fact.

I shrug to myself and move into the house. There a different butler greets me.

"Master Roxas! We have been expecting you. Here let me take your bag and I can show you to your room." He holds out his hand.

"No thank you," I am sure to be polite. "And I'd like to see the rest of the house first, if that's okay. If it's not ready I understand." He smiles at me – I can tell it's forced.

"Of course, the house is indeed ready for you, let me show you around."

He shows me it all. Turns out there are about five different bathrooms, a dining room with a table much too large, a sitting room which no one will use, a living room with a large TV and any game platform you can think of – complete with almost every game and movie, anther sitting room complete with fire place, a kitchen I am not allowed in, and six rooms total.

The best part of the whole house is the backyard.

Not necessarily because it was huge and beautiful to the point of tears – because it was without a doubt the most beautiful place I have ever laid eyes on – because it over looked the anther part of Travelers Town.

A realer part of life, the kind of life where a person could live like… well a normal person, not the object I was. It seemed like the sort of place where people could be open about their feelings and relationships- where I could be equal with other people. Maybe I was wrong, but it didn't really matter, I didn't have a choice in my future.

No matter what I did, what kind of scandal I caused, I would take over my fathers business. To me it seemed unreal, unfair, and unenviable. But that was my life and I could accept that.

Sometime in the course of my thoughts, the sun was replaced by the moon, and the stars started blossom in the sky. "Beautiful," I breath as I gaze up into the night. Then, just as I am about to go back inside, a shooting star crosses my vision.

I gasp and remember something Riku had told me about shooting stars.

_Roxas, when you see a shooting star, you gotta hurry and make a wish! If you do I'll totally come true. I swear._

I smile at the memory and think of a wish. When I get one I don't take any chances so I say it out loud:

"I wish something would change in my life."

And with that I head inside. I'm sure I have something planned tomorrow.

--

**Well, that's that kids! HURRAY for a chapter well done! Or was it...?**

**So how's about you leave a little review for your pal xsakakix? I really love reviews.**

And! Just so you remember!

This is just a chapter to get a _FEEL_ for the characters and where they come from. The rest rest will be written from Axel's POV and will pick up _I swear_. Please don't judge weather or not you like this story from this chapter.


	2. I Don't Think 'DUH' Covers It

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT**own Kingdom Hearts, although I'm not saying I wouldn't want to… _blush_… Cause then Axel and Roxas.. Would have… _Fangirl Squeal_

**Summary: **Axel is normal kid in a loving family with only one problem: money. Roxas is a rich kid, unloved, and unhappy - stranded in a small town for the summer. What kind of magic could spark between these two? Read and find out!

**Warning: **Mature and willing readers only. This story contains same-sex parings between men (_yaoi_) and sexual content. If this isn't your kind of thing please do not read or leave negative reviews. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Dedication: **To anyone and everyone who read this, and double for those who left a review! Reviews give me that ooomff I need to write the next chapter. Without them I can't be sure if this is worth writing… But you didn't come here to listen to whine about my ego! Please allow your eyes to wonder down the page.

**Note: **This chapter is written from Axel's POV which I am hoping to continue, but I am so used to jumping from character to character… So probably sometime I'll do a little switch, but for the most part I'll stick with him.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

**--  
**

**A Testimony of Time**

**Chapter One**

**--**

"Goooood Morning, Travelers Town! It's six am, and skies are -- " My fist pounds down on the alarm clock so hard it bounces off my desk and onto the floor. _Serves it right_.

I grown loudly, turn over sluggishly, and wipe the drool from my mouth. I am not a morning person, period. I regret opening my eyes because I realize I've woken up before the sun, and suddenly my eyelids are feeling even heavier than before, but I know I have to get up.

I shift my weight to one side of my body and quickly shift it to the other side, trying to maneuver myself out of the bed, and succeed in throwing myself out of the bed and onto the floor with a crash.

"Fuck," I whisper to myself, losing all desire to get up and decide to just lay there. Looking above my head I come face to face with my alarm clock. "We meet again, huh? Come here often?" I laugh to myself and pick up the alarm, along with myself, and set it back on my desk.

Turning I march into the hall and into the bathroom. I come face to face with a very hansom man with red hair, who's grinning like a fool. "Good morning, beautiful." I wink at my reflection and grasp for my tooth brush. Once I am all gorgeoused up I head back to my room to search for my uniform.

I find it neatly folded on my desk chair. Shaking my head I mutter, "Thanks mom," and get dressed. Working at a book store doesn't sound like a grand job but what if I told you it wasn't just any bookstore? This particular book store specialized in pretty boys. Yeah you heard right. I probably wouldn't have a job if my boss, Xemnas, didn't think I was hot stuff. Of course I almost didn't get the job because of my 'temper', I snort out loud at the memory of what Xemnas had told me the day I met him:

"_Well kid, you are most definitely a hottie- by far; any costumer would fall for your looks." He shakes his head, "But you're going to have to work on that temper of yours because if you snap at my income providers you're out of here._

Ha, what a lie, I had snapped at a few people at the store over the last year and turns out that just made me more popular. Guess girls like that in a guy.

I check over myself in the mirror, _damn I look good_, this uniform made me look like a waiter at the worlds fanciest restaurant.

Black slacks together with a long sleeved white button-up shirt tucked in and covered by my black designer-looking vest. The whole look comes together with the work of a beautiful red tie, although it doesn't help that I am so dazzling. I slip my shiny shoes on and head downstairs, where my mother is already up making breakfast, and I grab a mug to pour myself a cup of coffee but my mother stops me.

"You don't need that, Axel, your growing boy." She says very matter-of-fact.

I scowl at her but don't argue. "Yeah, your right ma," and I sit down. _I'll get some at work. _"What's for breakfast?" She glances at the clock and shakes her head.

"Nothing for you," She noted. "Your going to be late just like I knew you would be so I packed you a little something extra in your lunch." She goes to the refrigerator, pulls it out, and hands it to me. "Now get going! I'm not driving you so don't even think of asking."

I shake my head in disbelief. "Okay, okay I'm going," I mumble getting up and kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks ma." And I head out.

--

Walking to work takes longer than you would believe, or so it seems, it's cold and foggy. _Who the hell said I wanted the responsibility of opening the store anyways? _I sure as hell didn't!

When I make it my nose is running like nobodies business and I'm shaking violently. Pulling out my key, I open the front doors, and hurry in. The store is huge and warm like heaven. With two floors, about a zillion books, and a café it's pretty much the best place in the whole town- at least to me.

In fact this bookstore is pretty much my idea of heaven, I even don't mind I have to work while I'm here, because I love watching people when they find what they've been looking for. Books are a huge part of my life, they let me escape from all the crap, they never judge you, and you can always go back to them.

Turning on all the lights I go to the back room and clock in. After that I do all my opening store chores that consist of dusting, and vacuuming here and there. It isn't too long until Xemnas shows up looking about as tried as I feel despite the fact that he is practically a model. With long luscious silver hair and a bod even a body builder would sell his soul for it's no wonder why he owns this place.

"Looking good kid, I knew I could count on you, did you clock in on time?" He asks walking straight to the back room.

"What you don't trust me?" I raise an eyebrow at him, and he snickers.

"Naw, I trust you Axel, but sometimes I question your sleeping habits. You should get more sleep so you aren't so damn slow in the mornings."

I make a disgusted sound, "Well for your information I haven't had any coffee this morning, or for that fact, eaten anything!" He laughs.

"Then I'm heading to the café, cause I ain't dealing with your smartass all morning when there's no coffee in it." And with that he starts up the escalator.

"I WANT A DOUBLE MOCHA!" I start to go back to work when I realize I missed something. "TWO SHOTS!" I yell up after him. Yet again I hear him laugh, just as the door bell sounds.

"Yo, anyone here!? I brought donuts!" I grin as Demyx comes into view looking good in his uniform the same blond hair blushed up in a funky mess, and just as his announcement; promised a box of donuts in hand.

"What's up, buddy? You know you didn't have to bring me breakfast," I teased.

Laughing he looks at me. "Oh yes I did. Something told me if you were opening you wouldn't get up yearly enough to eat." I open my mouth to defend myself, but close it when I realize he was right, _damn him_. He chuckles, "And something tells me you haven't had any coffee or else you would have said something by now."

I sigh and whisper, "Xemnas is upstairs making me some right now."

Roaring with laughter he hand me the box of donuts. "Eat up, dork." And he practically skips to the back room.

I gladly gorge myself on the donuts filling myself to the point of puking, and now that Xemnas has given me my mocha, I am fully awake and ready to work. The rest of the crew rolls in: Saix, Leon, Tidus, and Aerith; who works in the café and remains the only girl who works here. Just before the store opens Xemnas assigns Demy, Leon, and me to the cashiers and Saix is partnered with Tidus to work the floor.

"Aw come on Xemnas!" I whine, "I don't want to cashier all day! It's boring!"

He gives me a stern look. "You're lucky I let you be with Demyx. You will not be working the floors today, Axel, and that's that." We all 'yes, sir' him, he tells us all he'll be in his office, then he's gone.

Dem and I walk over to our posts and I log my number into the little machine. "This is going to a long day," Demy sighs.

--

It was. The morning seemed to drag on, mostly because it was so damn yearly and nobody cared to come into the store yet. Really who opened a bookstore at eight in the freaking morning? All the same around eleven it started to pick up.

Bunches of girls came in to flirt with Saix and Tidus, who of course flirted back and magically got them to buy something. At the registers we were the same; it was part of job, so we played it up to the point of gagging.

Through all the business you would have thought I would have missed this guy when he walked in but I don't think anyone in their right mind would have missed this event.

It was like the whole room froze, at least for me, when he walked in. The sun light shimmered off of his golden hair, which was spiked to one side and everywhere at the same time, and made his blue eyes blaze. He was dressed rather well too even if it looked simple. A well fitted black shirt draped over a pair of faded-out jeans with holes in the knees. He wore pair of dirty black converse shoes and a necklace that looked like a hardcore X. And I sure as hell had never seen him before.

"Wow," I whispered to Dem. "He's perfect."

Demyx giggled school girl style. "I thought I was the only one for you, Axel." I gave him a sarcastic smile and turned my attention back to the angel. "Looks like you've got a bit of a crush, huh?"

Leon had now wandered over to us and joined the conversation. "I don't think 'Duh' covers it, Demy." He commented. "He can't even take his eyes off him. Although I can't blame you.." At this I tore my gaze from the sexy blond and gave Leon a warning look, which he chose to ignore, Leon wasn't scared of me. "Cool it hot head, I only saying he's cute, okay? He's all yours," he grins.

"If you can get him," Demyx added nodding towards where the boy stood. I looked over and watched Saix walk up to him.

"Oh my god, you have to be kidding me." I said in a low growl. "Is he flirting with him?!"

Leon shrugged, "looks like you're not the only one who noticed him."

We all watched as the blond talked and Saix nodded, a lot. After awhile they moved towards the art section of the store and out of my view. "Oh no he doesn't," I muttered and started leave my post to hunt them down; but Dem stopped me.

"Your job is here Axel, leave this spot, and Xemnas will have your head." He said in a hushed tone.

"Then what do I do?" I asked. "Saix is going to get his claws into him and it'll be over for me before it even started." I felt crushed, so I was hoping I looked it too.

Demy caved. "Okay! I'll help you, just give me a second." And with that he put on his thinking face.

"Hurry, Demy, please." I coaxed and I light turned on in his little blond head.

"Wait here." And he disappeared into the back and I grew anxious. I turned to Leon, who was the only one at this point helping people, and asked, "Where did he go?"

Leon raised one eyebrow like I was an idiot, "To talk to the Boss, no doubt, don't worry Axel he'll…" He paused and smiled to himself, "get the job done." A minute later Demyx returned and walked right on the floor heading towards Tidus. They talked and Tidus went off the direction my blond beauty had and Dem came back to the register.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

Demyx smiled. "Just wait and see, my friend, your going to love me in a second."

"I love you anyways." I say. He beams at me.

That's when I see Saix walking toward us, and I get very confused. He looked seriously pissed off as he stalked over to me and practically shoved me from my spot. "You're supposed to take my place on the floor," he hissed, "Xemnas's orders."

I was shocked as I turned to Dem, who giggled again, and practically jumped for joy. "Thanks Dem," I whispered as I placed a kiss on his cheek and bounce away towards the blond beauty.

In the art section the angel looked fairly disappointed as he scanned the book shelf. _This is my chance_, I thought to myself, and grasped a book off the display table. Looking like a man on a mission I headed off towards him, the moment I crossed him I couldn't help glancing at him. He looked at me too, and for a second I thought m heart was going to jump out of my chest, but walked on passed him acting like I was putting the book back on the shelf.

Lucky for me the book I had picked up was in this section I put it away successfully. Heading back the way I came I tried to think up something to say, which struck me odd because I always knew what to say, but I came up with nothing better than "can I help you?" which was lame with a capital L. I'm shamed to say I almost left without talking to him, but fate had anther plan for me.

"Hey, can you help me?" The musical voice stopped me and I turned to its owner wide eyed. He looked at me with an odd expression on his face that I couldn't place; annoyance, no, was he… expressed? Naw.

"Yeah," I heard myself saying, "anything for you."

The kid raised an eyebrow and gave me a full blown grin. "How much do you know about art?" He asked.

"Hmmm.. I know my favorite artist is Ansem the Wise," I replied, "for his painting 'Radiant Garden'". I nodded, pleased with myself, and looked back at him. His eyes were huge, but only for a second, _I think I've stuck a cord_.

"D-Do you.." his voice cracked and he coughed to recover himself. _God, this kid is cute_. "Do you have any books on him?" He asked quietly.

I winked, "Like I said, anything for you." His face flushed, and a smile played at my lips, "follow me and I'll show you."

--

**OKAY KIDS! That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys like it, I spent a lot of time on it, just for YOU. _winkwink_**

**I hope you will review! I really love feedback It helps me write! Thanks for reading!!**

**xsakakix**

**p.s. I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple weeks. I know that sounds bad, but please bare with me.  
**


	3. Blinded by Sunshine

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT**own Kingdom Hearts; if I did it wouldn't have been so successful! Or as fun! Or a video game! Lawl

**Summary: **Axel is normal kid in a loving family with only one problem: money. Roxas is a rich kid, unloved, and unhappy - stranded in a small town for the summer. What kind of magic could spark between these two? Read and find out!

**Warning: **Mature and willing readers only. This story contains same-sex parings between men (_yaoi_) and sexual content. If this isn't your kind of thing please do not read or leave negative reviews. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Dedication: **To my pal, who never seems to tire of me, xdramserx. I LOVE YOU! She is a great gal and helps me out more than she knows. I may have to steal that manga she bought though… AND I DID! Lol, girl don't hurt me!

**AND** to everyone who read earlier chapters, x2 for people who reviewed!

**Note: **This starts right from where it left off. I didn't want to the make the chapter too long so I cut it off. Again this is from Axel's POV, if I change POV at anytime, I will let you know.

**READ AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**--  
**

**A Testimony of Time**

**Chapter Two**

**--  
**

I knew exactly where Ansem's books were because I looked at them constantly. If I had the extra money I would have really liked to buy a few but I always gave my paycheck to my mom, in cash, so she didn't know I didn't keep any for myself- when of course I said I did.

When I came to the section I pulled out my favorite one and handed it to the kid, "This one is the best, really it's just my favorite, but I think you'll like it." I shrug.

He smiles, his sapphire eyes shining, "Thanks." His voice is like liquid sunshine. _Sunshine_…

"No problem, Sunshine." I purr.

"What?" He asked, a little startled, looking up from the book. His pixie-like face mixed with emotions I couldn't even begin to read. His lips were plumped to a perfect pink, and his eye lashes were long accenting his blue eyes. Flawless skin and a sculptured nose pulled it all together, in what was this boy. _God got laid when he made him._

"You sure are cute, Sunshine." I noted, slowly studying him some more, and grinned. "It's a wonder you're here alone."

He shakes his head back and forth slowly, and snickers. "You sure are good this."

That got my attention. "Good at what, Sunshine? Flirting?" My mischievous smile grew as his innocent one did.

"Unbelievable," he mumbled as though he was fed up with me and starts to explain. "I meant your job. Your good at your job," he paused and looked at my name tag, "Axel." He smiled as he said my name, like he had just won the lottery, and I just about melted. _This guy is going to be the death of me._

"A-X-E-L," I recite slowly; letter by letter, "got it memorized?" I pause and watch as he looks at me from under his eye lashes. "And don't you dare forget it." He chuckles but doesn't say anything so I continue.

"What do you mean I'm good at my job?" I ask moving a little closer to him, he notices, but doesn't move an inch. "If you mean I'm a wonderful worker, know my books, and I'm dead sexy then yes I am _very_ good at my job." I joked seductively.

He looks at me with curious eyes, he's little shorter than me which might I add is _perfect_, and steps towards me. "That's exactly what I mean," he says rising to my challenge.

He is so close to me I want to shutter, in a good way, in a _really_ good way. I can smell him and _GOD_ does he smell delicious; like nothing I can describe. "So you know my name, Sunshine, what's yours?" I asked in a hushed tone.

His eyes try to look away from me, I can tell he's embarrassed by the way his cheeks flare up, but he doesn't or maybe it's possible that he simply_ can't_.

Leaning towards him, are lips are so close, I can feel his breath on mine. "Roxas," he swallows awkwardly, his eyes never once leaving mine. "My name is Roxas."

"Roxas," I breathe ready to close the distance between us, all I want is a taste, he is so— someone clears their throat, _loudly_.

Roxas jumps away from me and stares down at the book in his hands. _God Damnit!_ I silently curse to myself, and struggle to control my temper, turning to see who just ruined my chance with this blond goddess; ready to pound someone's face in.

Saix is standing at the end of the row watching me with a murderous look on his face. _Bastard! _I mentally scream at him. "Times up," He practically spits at me. "Get back to the register,_ Axel_." He is clearly mocking me, and FUCK is he pissing me off, but if I fight him it'll mean losing my job.

"Yeah thanks for the heads up, Saix." I growl at him. I turn to tell Roxas goodbye, who is still staring at the book I had given him, looking anywhere but at me. So being as stubborn as I am, I gently place my hand under his chin, and **make** him look at me. "I'm sorry, Roxas, but it seems I have to go." His glaze flickers to Saix and then quickly returns to me. "I hope…" I murmur looking down at his lips; which were ever so slightly open, "that we can pick this up later."

He licks his lips nervously. "What time to you get off work?"

I can't help but smile triumphantly, "I get off at two." He nods becoming surer of himself.

"I'll be here." My heart skips a beat. _It's my lucky day._

"Perfect," I say and kiss him on the forehead, before walking away towards the counters, and when I cross Saix I can't help but give him a look so horrible a child would piss themselves; and guess what? He looks scared.

--

At the front, Demyx greets me with a grin, and I can't help but grin back. I walk over, take my place, and start helping people from the gigantic lane that has formed.

"What, Saix doesn't know how to ring-up books now? I'm going to have to tell Xemnas." I say annoyed. _I'm going to kill that prick._

Dem nods to a customer and waves for the next one to come up. "Sounds like someone didn't have a good time in the art section." I laugh.

"No, I had a great time, with art! That is, until a certain someone who I will not name, came over and ruined it!" I whispered is a harsh voice. I smile sweetly at the girl who walks up to the counter. "Did you find everything okay?" I ask sounding like I truly cared.

She giggles, a blush forming on her cheeks, "Yes, thank you." _Hmmm._

"Well I'm sure my friends have taken care of a beautiful girl like you." I tease. She giggles again, and nods.

"You all are very handsome," she notes. It's my turn to nod.

"Wouldn't have a job if I wasn't," I say jokingly even though it's true. "Here," I hold out her bag to her, "I hope you have a wonderful day, Beautiful."

"Oh I will now," she grasps her bag and waves to me walking away. I shake my head slowly and sigh loudly enough to have Demy give me a concerned look. _It's not the same._

When the line goes down Demyx turns to me and coax a hip. "Okay, just what the hell happened back there, and why were you flirting with that chick?" I must have done something to make it seem like I didn't want to tell because he gives me a warning look.

"OKAY, god Dem, you should be an interrogator." I run my hands over my face. "It's just like I said, Demy, he's perfect." He scoffs and leans against the counter. "Okay I know YOU don't think so," I eye him, "but believe me this kid went way beyond my expectations."

"So what does that have to do with the girl?" He asks.

I give myself a second to think about it. "I don't really know… I just wanted to see if it was the same."

"The same as what?" A voice questions.

Leon once again joins us, my eyes flickering to the front; no customers. Leon pokes me in the side. "The same as what, Axel?" He asks again.

I sigh heavily, "The same as flirting with that guy." Demyx look sentimental – I know he knows what I'm talking about.

"What's his name!?" Leon chirps at me.

"Do you ever calm down Leon?" I question him like a child; he just smiles wider. "Roxas, his name is Roxas." They both nod approvingly and get comfortable; its time to dish.

I tell them all about what happened starting right after I left, leaving out the part where I almost blew it, and end on a threat to Saix's life. "I'm going to meet him after my shifts over," I glance to the clock. "Which, might I add, is almost over," I smile to myself.

Dem sighs and waves his hand dismissively, "Well I think I am jealous of you." Leon laughs and gives Demyx a bear hug, lifting him off the floor, twirling him around, and setting him down with an 'oomff'.

"Cheer up, Demy! I'm sure Zexion will," Leon stops midway looking startled "–ZEXION HEY!" He hurries off to give the newcomer a hug, "What you doing here!? I didn't know you worked today." He gives Leon a slight 'areyoukidding' glare.

"Yeah well I do." He looks at me and nods, and I nod back, this is our greeting. It's not that Zexion isn't my friend, because he's one hell of a guy, he just isn't too keen on the emotions thing. He had an unsettling past and it made him build a kind of protection around himself. He doesn't trust people easily and rarely shows any signs interest. But I knew at least _one_ thing that's caught his interest.

I watch as his gaze settles on Demyx, who is obliviously embarrassed, and gives him an award-winning smile. "Good afternoon, Demyx."

Demyx's face turns bright red as he unsuccessfully tries to hide it. "Morning Zexion. How's your day been?" He asks. I smirk and patting him on the back to ease his embarrassment, or make it worse, either one works for me.

"Complete, now." And with that Zexion goes to the back office and I start in on Demyx.

"Dude, you are so cute right now; blushing when he talks to you." I laugh quietly, "And Leon said I've got it bad." I shake my head in disbelief. "He likes you, ya know?"

Demyx nods slightly. "I don't know what's wrong with me!" He hisses. "Why do I always clam up when I see him?"

"I don't know, it could do with the fact that you totally head-over-heels for him."

Demyx starts to snap at me when Zexion comes back and takes my place at the register. "You can leave a little yearly, Axel, I don't mind starting now." He says to me even though he keeps his eyes on Demyx, "Thanks man," I laugh. Then quickly give Demyx a 'goforit' look which I hope he picks up on.

I back to Xemnas's office and knock lightly. "Come in."

The image of Xemnas hunched over his desk staring at a pile of papers with his old man glasses on; is something you just can't forget. He looked his age for once, that is until he looked up at you, and then he was that model again. I snicker silently as he raises a questioning eyebrow. "Just wanted to tell you I'm leaving now."

He takes off his glasses in a very sexy fashion, if I was into older men I'd want to jump his bones, fortunately I'm not so I'm not tempted. "Oh, really? Who said you could leave before your shift was over?" He seems annoyed.

"Relax Xemnas, Zexion is already here and taken my place, besides I got places to go today."

"Where would a poor teenager have to go?" He is clearly uninterested, I glare at him.

"I am meeting someone in a little while. They're new in town and I'm going to show them around." I say struggling to keep my temper in control.

"Is this the 'someone' you just had to meet earlier? The one I happen to give you permission, to switch places with Saix, to meet?" He's leaning towards me on his desk.

"Uhhh…" I fidget, a little ticked-off; not sure of where this was going, "Yeah it is."

He grins. "Don't you think you should thank me, Axel?" _Not really._

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Xemnas," my tone a little sarcastic; this was starting to piss me off, "you did me a real favor."

He gets up and moves over to the door, "That didn't seem very thankful."

"Xemnas, just what the hell do you want?" I turn to face him, but he's facing the door.

"Just what I said. I want _thanks._"

I hear the door lock click and I'm extremely unhappy to say I'm trapped.

--

**Want more? Let me know! **

**There is nothing I love more than feedback! And I can't very well keep in good spirits if I don't know weather or not you enjoyed it, can I?  
Please drop me a review or private message. I look forward to them!**

**xsakakix**


	4. Cute and Small

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT**own Kingdom Hearts! Or Axel, or Roxas! If I did they'd be chained up together and constantly on camera touching each other (drool). Am I the only one who thinks this is a good idea?

**Summary: **Axel is normal kid in a loving family with only one problem: money. Roxas is a rich kid, unloved, and unhappy - stranded in a small town for the summer. What kind of magic could spark between these two? Read and find out!

**Warning: **Mature and willing readers only. This story contains same-sex parings between men (_yaoi_) and sexual content. If this isn't your kind of thing please do not read or leave negative reviews. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Dedication: **To everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **THANK YOU SO MUCH!** I really get the urge to write when I know people like what I'm doing. I heard some pretty sweet things from you guys and it always gives me warm-fuzzy feelings.

**Also to my Sushi Gang!** Gawd do I love those girls! Yes even you Julia! You shy little thing you. Those chickies make me laugh like nobodies business.

**Note: **Ah, well I'm sure you all want to know what's going to happen with Xemnas and Axel so I'll let you go: **Please be sure to leave behind a review. Tell me if you love it or you hate it! (please don't hate it)**

**I LOVE FEEDBACK!!**

**--  
**

**A Testimony of Time**

**Chapter Three**

**--  
**

Xemnas turns slowly, back pressed up against the door, and looks at me with dangerous eyes. _This is bad_, I think fearfully. _I gotta find a way out of this and fast!_

"Xemnas open the damn door," I hiss. He smiles wickedly at me and tilts forward, pushing himself off the door, and moves for me. "Xemnas I'm warning you!" I say fiercely pointing a finger at him. His arms reach for me in return as he keeps staggering towards me.

I backup, but really there is no place for me to go, crossing both arms across my chest. The office was small and cramped thanks to the freakishly large desk; _I think maybe he's compensating for something, _NOT that I wanted to find out. Never the less I keep moving backwards away from him. It isn't until my back hits the wall that I realize how much trouble I'm in.

He reaches me, his hands sliding down my front, and pulls me close. His lips come close to mine, quivering and hot, and I get a big whiff of his breath. He smells like cigarettes and cheap booze making me cringe away from him. _Wait, booze? _I realized then just how blinded by fear I really was and looked up at my boss trying to will myself brave. Really looking at him for the first time since I came in, and noticed his eyes were bloodshot and his perfect face stained with tears.

"Xemnas, what happened?" I whisper softly, trying to comforting, and at the same time trying to save my ass. His eyes grow wide and then turn angry as he pushes his body closer to mine crushing me against the wall. I try to push him away gently but he didn't budge an inch.

"Stop trying to resist Axel; it'll be over before you know it." His words are slurred and hateful. He moves his face closer to mine coming in for a kiss but I turn my head at the last minute and he slobbers on my cheek.

"Don't," I warn but he just grows angrier with me by the second, grabbing my face and jerking it to his hard. His lips crush mine then his tongue darts into my mouth violently. Tasting the smoke and alcohol I severely want to throw up. He moves hands under my shirt painfully caressing me as he covers my neck in his drool. "Stop it," I growl, but he doesn't listen, and my resolve snaps.

I shove him, as hard as I could muster, away from me and watch him fall to the floor. I prepare for a fight but it doesn't come. He doesn't even get off the floor; he just rolls up onto his side and starts crying. Taking a deep breath and running my hands through my hair a couple times to cool down, I move over to him cautiously and kneel down. "Xemnas…"

He shakes his head back and forth. "I'm fine," I can't see his face but I know he isn't. "I am so sorry," he sobs.

"It's okay," I coo. Not knowing what to do I pat his back lovingly, in attempt to calm his down, but his body shakes more and I realized I'm not helping as much as I had hoped. "Xemnas you need to calm down… please."

After a while he does, turning to me, and whispering one name that startles me. "Saix."

I look at him dumbly. "Err… what?" I ask, thinking I heard wrong.

"Saix," He repeats – _nope I heard right_. "Can you bring him to me?" Without talking I nod stupidly, stand up, and move awkwardly out the door glancing once behind me to see Xemnas picking himself off the floor.

On the floor I eye Saix doing his job like a pro sweet talking innocent girls. He sees me approaching and glares but I act like I don't notice. Picking up on the change in atmosphere the two girls leave quietly whispering their thanks. "What the hell do you want Axel? I am not in the mood for your shit right now."

I grin, "I'm sorry to hear that Saix, fortunately for you I am not here for me, I'm here for Xemnas."

Saix's face goes slack and looks away from me. "What about him?" He asks bitterly.

I sigh; I don't really have time for this, but continue on my assigned quest. "Listen, I don't know what is going on between you two, but Xemnas is drunk and crying like a girl in his office." He snaps his head up and looks behind me towards Xemnas's office. "I can't get him to do anything, and he keeps asking for you, so either you go tend to him or live with the guilt that you did nothing."

Saix nods in understanding and walks passed me. I turn to watch him head to the office, when to my surprise he turns, "Uhh… Axel."

"Yeah?" I say, surprised at his considerate tone of voice.

He gives me a small smile, "Thanks."

"Err… No problem Saix, just take care him, ok?" I mumble, not sure of how to respond. He smiles sadly and nods turning away from me as I gape at his back. _Did he just thank me!_ I run my hands through my hair out of habit and sigh.

"What just happened?" A voice asks me. "Why do you look so freaked out?" I jump slightly and turn to see Roxas staring at me, a frown placed upon his tiny lips, as he continues. "And _why_ are you late Axel?"

Composing myself I smile smugly. "Why did you miss me?" I tease.

He rolls his eyes, "As if," but his smile gives him away.

Noticing a store bag in his hands I can't help myself. "What'd you buy?" I ask pointing to bag.

He looks down at the bag as if he's forgotten he was holding it. "Oh!" He lights up, "I got that book you showed on Ansem the Wise and a limited edition of my favorite book."

"And what, may I ask, is your favorite book?" I question skeptically.

In response he pulls it out of that bag and hands me a copy of 'Chain of Memories' with a beautiful new cover and big sticker on the front that says 'BONUS PAGES!'. I can't help but laugh at the coincidence, flipping through it. "What's wrong with it!?" I look up to see Roxas peering at me with angry eyes.

I hold my hands up in defense. "Nothing wrong with it," I say. "I laughed because this is my favorite book too. In fact I'm rereading it right now because the sequel is coming out soon." Roxas's face relaxes and then suddenly he looks startled.

"There's a sequel coming out!?" He exclaims.

--

I ended up convincing Roxas I didn't need to change, mostly because I didn't want him to see my shitty broken down house, and ended up taking him to a little sweets shop closer the nicer side of Travelers Town.

It was a classic little sweets shop called 'Paopu & Tea' that sat between two huge stores, barely noticeable unless you knew it was there, but it still managed to stay afloat somehow. I usually ended up here when I had a little extra cash because I loved the food and surprisingly enough I knew everyone who worked there.

Roxas was amazed when I pointed it out to him, "I didn't even see it there!" He said looking at it in adoration. "It's so cute and small," he pointing to it like a child would, a glimmer in his blue eyes.

"Hmm it reminds me of someone…" I say tapping my jaw with my index finger, "Only I can't remember who." I eye him and he catches on.

"Shut up," he says, mood returning to normal, as he elbows me in the side.

"Ow!" I holler, holding onto my side like he really hurt me, and fake limp into the shop. He just laughs and pats me on the back lightly.

Inside Alice greets me with a curious smile. "Axel! How good it is to see you. I didn't think we'd be seeing you for awhile." Her eyes flicker to Roxas and then back at me.

I shrug like I have no idea what she's talking about; when of course she's talking about how much money I have to throw around, or maybe it's the fact I was just here a couple days ago for the summer party. "You know me," I joke, "I just can't stay away from pretty girls." A blush forms over her cheeks.

"Who's here Alice?" Asks a voice from the backroom, a voice I regrettably recognized.

Alice turns and pokes her head through the doorway. "Axels here, Yuffie, come out here and say hi to him."

Yuffie comes out, sees me, and rushes into my arms. "AXEL!" She shrieks as I gather her up into a hug.

"Yuffie calm down girl, you see me all the time." I say laughing.

"But -" She starts and then sees Roxas standing next to me, who looks out of place, and dare I detect seemed a little pissed. "Who's this?" She asks acidly and I frown letting her go as she steps back to get a better look at him.

"This," I begin pulling Roxas to my side and looking down at him with an affectionate smile, "is Roxas." Looking up at me his anger melts into a charming grin. I feel him wrap an arm around me as he snuggles closer. _Someone recovers quickly._

"Sorry," he looks away from me and extends a hand to Yuffie. "I should have introduced myself. My names Roxas and you are..?" I can tell he's being smug because he's realized he's won this battle because I've backed him up and my smile widens despite myself.

Yuffie looks baffled as she takes his hand. "Yuffie," she states slowly, still studying him, and then looks to me. "I like him," she decides. "Defiantly not a wuss, and clearly knows what he wants. You picked a good one." She nods; seeming happy about my selection and hands me two menus. "Go find yourself a table; I'll have Belle make you some tea." And just like that she walks away, we were dismissed.

"Seems like she approves of you then," came Alice's relieved voice. "Why don't you find a nice seat in the back so you can have some privacy?"

"Thank you," Roxas says cheerfully, grapping the menus and letting go of me, as he heads off to the back of the shop.

"Thanks, Alice." She smiles and I turn to follow my blond goddess.

--

**I'm sorry to say I haven't had much time to work on this. I hope this doesn't disappoint you guys! I am starting the next part and REALLY HOPE to have it up by the beginning Jan 09. I will try to write in a "somethinsomethin" to spice up the romance, too.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you continue reading (don't give up on me yet)! Please review! I love to hear from you guys.**


	5. NOTICE

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Kingdom Hearts.. **sobs**.

**Summary: **Axel is normal kid in a loving family with only one problem: money. Roxas is a rich kid, unloved, and unhappy - stranded in a small town for the summer. What kind of magic could spark between these two? Read and find out!

**Warning: **Mature and willing readers only. This story contains same-sex parings between men (_yaoi_) and sexual content. If this isn't your kind of thing please do not read or leave negative reviews. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**A Testimony of Time**

**Notice! **

After almost 2 years of laziness I, xsakakix, will be picking up this FF with the goal of finishing the story. I recently got back on here and was baffled at all the new Axel/Roxas stories! Thus, I felt I needed to look back at mine… and it made me laugh and smile like nobodies business. After that I found my old notes and really cannot believe I gave up on this story. Anyways! With that being said—I new chapter of A Testimony of Time will be up on Nov. 6th!

Hope you all are as excited as I am!

- xsakakix


End file.
